Various monitoring equipment has been used for many years in industry to alert workmen that pumps, heating units, refrigeration apparatus or other devices are beginning to exceed certain specified limitations including temperature changes, maximum or minimum capacities, velocities, weights and other conditions. Likewise, instrusion protection devices have been widely used in recent years to alert security personnel to the unauthorized entry by burglars or others in particular areas of industrial plants or office buildings and homes.
The security devices used to date have achieved some degree of success but all have been lacking in providing the versatility and capabilities required in meeting changing and growing demands by the user.
With this background in mind the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a monitoring device for mechanical, electronic, or electrical equipment.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a monitoring and alarm system which employs a condition alert link (CAL) which will transmit signals by wire or by wireless method from condition response monitor to selected locations for alerting authorized personnel.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a variety of alarms or warning signals to identical or different locations which identify locations and/or types of condition violation.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a portable signal alarm receiving device whereby workmen can be notified of drastic changes in conditions as the workers move from one location to another.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a monitoring system which will shut-down equipment such as motors or engines if necessary and activate devices to remedy violations while simultaneously providing a warning signal such as a flashing light or audible sound and dial programmed telephone numbers to alert proper authroities of the pending danger.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a monitor and alarm system which will monitor buildings or other structures for unauthorized intrusions, fires, floods, or other dangerous conditions.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a monitoring system by utilization of a single pair of electrical wires which greatly reduce the installation cost and maintenance to moniter multiple conditions and locations.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional alarm control unit which is easily operated and tested by unskilled personnel.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be understood by those skilled in the art as the following specifications are reviewed.